Love Knows No Boundaries
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Life seemed to be perfect for both Bridgette and Geoff, until Geoff is hit with an illness and their life is turned around for the worse.


**Love Knows No Boundaries.**

**Summery:**** Life seemed to be perfect for both Bridgette and Geoff, until Geoff is hit with an illness and their life is turned around for the worse.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Total Drama.**

**A Note:**** Well, here we go again, another One Shot inspired by my own life, this time its not about my love life failing, its about something which is a lot more personal, and can relate to both myself and everyone else reading this.**

**Unfortunately, earlier this week my Stepmother's Mum passed away. She was apparently very unwell and weak and she contracted the flu, which pretty much killed her, she was too weak to fight the virus because of anything else and died Wednesday morning.**

**I was pretty upset by this, partly because I didn't really know her, I met her twice and ever since then she was like my Grandmother from another country, she lived in Ireland so every Christmas and Birthday she would send me money and a card, so it was like little things that brought us closer without actually seeing one another.**

**What really upsets me about this however is the fact that my Stepmother and Dad were planning on getting married in September and she was supposed to fly over to see it. And she was the only living guardian for my Stepmother.**

**Death is a horrible subject, but I'm publishing this now for my own grievance, since I tried to forget about it and I foolishly went out to a club with some friends, I ended up remembering it and when it finally sunk in I cried my eyes out in the toilets.**

**Plus, it's another idea that I've had in my notebook that I think I'm ready to show to the FanFiction world.**

**This idea was inspired by a true life story that I heard, for those of you that read my story 'A Christmas Wish' this idea was taken from the same radio station where I heard the true life story for that.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"This day is going to be pretty great!"

Geoff pecked his wife, Bridgette, on the lips as she turned back to the stove in front of her and stirred the fine smelling food that she was cooking in a pot, today was a very important day for them both, it had been five years today that the two of them first laid eyes on each other at Camp Wawanakwa, it was an incredibly sacred day for them both. It was pretty much their anniversary since they both fell in love with each other the second they locked eye contact.

Bridgette was cooking a wonderful meal that Geoff had been looking forward to all day, the second he walked through the door from work he smelt the delectable scent from her cooking and was hooked.

He leant against the counter and watched Bridgette flitter around the kitchen, she picked up a spoon close by and lowered it into the bubbling stew she was cooking, it filled with stock and she lifted it up to her lips and tasted it, a gentle smile spread across her face and she filled up another spoonful and beckoned Geoff to her.

"What do you think?" She asked as Geoff tasted the stew as well, "Pretty good if I do say so myself".

Geoff let the hot stew touch his lips and the taste of it instantly made the hairs on his arms stand up on end, it was delicious, then again, everything Bridgette cooked was delicious. This however was probably the best thing he had ever tasted in his life.

He smiled at Bridgette and nodded, "That tastes so good!" He said happily.

"What, better than this?" Bridgette asked as she pressed her lips up to Geoff's for another kiss.

Geoff pulled away with another big smile on his face, "Hmm…your lips definitely taste better" He said with a smile.

"Good" Bridgette said as she turned back to her food, leaving Geoff to walk over to the sofa, on his way, however, he felt a little weak.

This wasn't the first time that he had felt like this, in fact, he had been feeling pretty weak all day, he shook it off however, he knew that he must be coming down with something, it was no big deal.

Something else that had changed about him was that he had became notably thinner, he didn't really know why or what had caused him to loose weight but he ended up loosing ten pounds over the space of a few weeks, it was pretty abnormal yet he thought nothing of it, work had been pretty stressful these past few weeks, so he had been working through his lunch breaks rather than going out and getting food.

Bridgette had noticed this too, yet she wasn't worried either, she was just like Geoff and unless there was a sure sign that he was in pain or in distress, then she would act.

Geoff gave a long yawn as he leant against the sofa; Bridgette heard this and turned around with a slight look of concern on her face.

"No way, you're not going to sleep on our anniversary!" She said a little weary of Geoff's sudden change of behaviour.

"Don't worry, babe" Geoff said kindly, "I won't go to sleep, I'll stay awake all night if you want me to".

"Now that's pushing it a little bit" Bridgette said with a giggle, and with that she turned back to the dinner.

Geoff also turned around, however did it a little fast and the room started to spin in front of him, suddenly the whole room was fading in front of him and spinning around.

He gripped hold of the sofa quickly, and the colour drained from his face. He rubbed his forehead a few times, hoping that human touch would wake him up slightly, but it just made him feel worse.

"Geoff?" Bridgette asked as she turned around again and saw Geoff leaning against the sofa and looking very pale. Her eyes widened a little surprised, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…sure I'm just-." He was cut off by his legs buckling and he immediately collapsed down to the floor with a loud thud.

Bridgette was quick to act, she turned off the stove and bolted over to Geoff's fallen body, she knew first aid and tried to help him to her best ability, but it still couldn't stop her hands from shaking or the fact that tears were pouring down her face as once she was sure that Geoff was in a comfortable position, she grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance and fast.

* * *

"Oh thank God, you're awake".

Geoff eyes slowly flickered open and he looked around, he was in a bright white room with a low beeping noise in the room too, he moved his head slightly and looked around to finally realize where he was.

He was in the hospital.

He propped himself up slightly and saw Bridgette leaning over him looking quite worried and panicked. She reached over and pressed a button by Geoff's bedside, signalling for the doctor to come back in.

"What…what happened?" Geoff asked, his voice was croaky and tired and that made Bridgette shudder slightly.

"You passed out" Bridgette mumbled, "You went really pale and just…collapsed I guess".

"Oh" Geoff murmured, he thought about this all for a second, why did he faint? He felt fine…well, a little off but not that bad that he was faint, he tried to shake it off but he knew that there wasn't something right with him.

As the Doctor walked back in he checked all of Geoff's vital signs and when he was sure that Geoff would be stable for now he took a seat by Geoff's bedside.

"At the moment there is no real reason why you fainted, Geoff" The Doctor explained, "But in saying that we would like to keep you in for a few days just so we can run a few tests on you".

Bridgette opened her mouth in protest but the Doctor immediately turned to her, "It's probably nothing" He said kindly to her, "It's just routine, just in case, it's better to be safe than sorry".

Bridgette slowly closed her mouth and nodded, "I guess that's true".

The Doctor nodded, "I'll get a room prepared so we can start the procedures" He said before nodding goodbye to Geoff and Bridgette and letting them spend a few minutes with each other before Geoff had to be taken away for the tests.

Geoff leant back onto the pillows behind his head and smiled weakly at Bridgette, "So…do you think that stew has gone off by now?"

Bridgette looked over at Geoff a little surprised, "Aren't you scared?" She asked.

Geoff shook his head, "Honestly? No. There's nothing to be scared of, the Doctor said so himself, it's just procedure, the worst thing that's probably wrong with me is…I don't know, I'm not eating enough".

Bridgette paused, from what she had known over the past few days, Geoff had been eating fine, everyday before he left for work he'd eat breakfast and whenever he came back in the night he was always ready to eat dinner. And Bridgette was pretty sure he wasn't bulimic, because Geoff wasn't the quietest at being sick.

Maybe the Doctor was right, maybe he was fine?

Still, she couldn't help but think that dreaded what if? What if he wasn't ok?

"Geoff…what if you're not ok?" She asked quietly, "I mean…what if-."

Geoff cut her off by 'ssh'ing her, "Babe, don't say 'what if', I'll be fine, just you watch".

He then beckoned her closer to him with a gentle smile, "Come here", Bridgette slowly rose from her chair and walked over to Geoff, he placed a hand on her leg and squeezed it a few times.

"I will be fine, I'll be home tomorrow, you watch" Geoff whispered to her.

Bridgette couldn't help but slowly nod, "Ok, I'll take your word for it".

"So you should do".

* * *

A few days went by and Geoff remained at the hospital for a good few days, leaving Bridgette to stay at home by herself, she hated it. A few days ago she was supposed to have had the best day of her life with Geoff and tell him the best news in the world, but now she was lying in an empty bed for the fifth time that week.

She just wanted her Schmoopy-Boo back with her.

Suddenly her phone started ringing, it alarmed Bridgette and she jumped out of her bed and grabbed her phone. She didn't recognize the number but praying that it was Geoff, she answered straight away.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bridgette. This is Doctor Miles from Toronto City Hospital" The voice said to her, making Bridgette's heart start beating fast, "We have Geoff's test results back and we would like you to come down to the hospital as soon as you can, is that possible?"

"I can come down now if you'd like?" Bridgette asked, her heart pounding her chest as she spoke.

"That would be great".

The conversation went on a little bit longer and Bridgette soon said goodbye to the Doctor and hung up, she was shaking from head to toe, having a Doctor ring her up and tell her that she had to come down to the hospital to discuss Geoff's results could only mean one thing.

That her worst nightmare had come true, there was something wrong with Geoff.

She grabbed her old blue sweater and jeans and pulled them on, then pulled on some shoes and left her home as fast as she could, she just wanted to find out the worst and have it over and done with. She ran outside to her car and climbed in, and in no time at all she was on the road to the hospital.

It was about a fifteen minute drive to the hospital, however to Bridgette the journey seemed to be even longer than normal, every traffic light seemed to be red and every car in front her seemed to be driving incredibly slow.

Still, Bridgette made it there, slowly but surely. She parked and rushed straight inside of the building and hurried to the reception desk, after asking the lady behind the desk where to go, she managed to find Doctor Miles' office, after knocking twice she was greeted with his friendly voice and Bridgette slowly opened the door.

As if they were both expecting her, both Doctor Miles and Geoff were sitting in the office, Geoff was in his regular clothes that Bridgette had brought for him a few days ago and smiled warmly at her.

'Maybe things are ok' Bridgette thought as she took a seat by her husband, he was in his own clothes so surely that meant he would be going home soon.

Doctor Miles looked over some reports on his desk, and with a small sigh he clasped his hands together and looked up at the couple.

"I ran a couple of routine tests on Geoff" He explained to Bridgette, "We did a few blood tests and sampled it, there wasn't something too right with his blood so we did an MRI scan".

Bridgette slowly nodded, "Is everything ok? I mean, did you find something wrong with Geoff?"

Doctor Miles sighed again, "There is really no easy way for me to say this but…I'm sorry, Geoff. But you have Cancer".

Time seemed to stop for the both of them, that small little word was haunting them both and refusing to leave, it was mocking them, taunting them til they were ready to cry, well Bridgette was ready, she could feel the tears building up in her eyes, ready to fall. She clenched her hands together and slowly looked over at Geoff.

He looked just as horrified as she was, this must have been the first time he had found out about this, he was pale and his eyes were locked onto the Doctor, he cleared his throat slightly and blinked a few times.

"Oh…right" Geoff said slowly, "Well…how? When?"

"The type of Cancer you have is called Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia" Doctor Miles explained, "It is more frequent in children under 15 and adults between the ages of 15 to 25, it's a Cancer of the White Blood cells, and it comes on very quickly, hence why you probably felt fine before the day the passed out, this Cancer must be treated immediately, because…well if it isn't then you are pretty much dead".

Bridgette winced at that word. It was a simple thing that everyone thought, hearing that word 'Cancer' is just a short jump to 'death'. And hearing that if this wasn't treated soon the Geoff was pretty much dead made her feel sick, she looked over at him and he looked like he was debating it. What was there to debate about? It was either take the treatment or die. Simple.

Or so Bridgette thought.

"Ok…so, say if I accepted the treatment" Geoff said leaning forward slightly, "What would happen".

Doctor Miles cleared his throat and passed a small pamphlet over to Geoff, "This should explain it in complete detail but I'll give you a small idea myself, it is always better to hear from word rather than reading. The main treatment is Chemotherapy, a drug that is injected into your bloodstream to start creating new red blood cells to make up for the ones your body is not producing. It last for about eight weeks and you will need to stay in hospital for a good month or so, as always with these kinds of medicine there are many side effects, the mains few ones being nausea and lose of hair".

Geoff nodded, slowly taking in all of this information, it was over whelming and the Doctor could see this, but he had to know, if they didn't start the treatment as soon as possible then Geoff was as good as dead.

"It's a usual procedure in this kind of situation" Doctor Miles said, "It might not cure you all the way, in fact there is also the risk of Chemotherapy killing you in the middle of it…but at the moment that's the only thing you can count on…I'm sorry".

Bridgette inhaled with a deep sigh, things really were tumbling apart for her; however she knew that whatever was bad for her right now, Geoff was going through the exact same thing and it was ten times worse for him. He was living with that horrible illness.

Geoff was so consumed by all the thoughts of his newly received illness and the fact that he may not survive it that he didn't notice Bridgette slowly reach over and slip her hand into his, he felt her touch against his cold hand, yet he didn't react to it, he couldn't, he was in so much shock that he could barely react to anything.

He was dying, there was some sort of sickening disease inside of him that was slowly tearing his body apart, then even so there was this nasty way to heal himself, to go through four weeks of agonizing injections and get so weak to the point that he might as well be dead, just to shake this disease away.

But, at the same time, he thought that he would rather be alive then dead any day. To him, the choice was a no brainer.

"Do the Chemo" Geoff murmured.

Bridgette looked at him shocked, "Are you sure, Geoff? You can think about this you know".

"You heard the Doctor, Bridge" Geoff said, sounding a little upset, "If they don't start now then…then I might as well be dead".

Doctor Miles pushed the glasses he was wearing up to his nose and looked directly at Geoff, "Are you positive?" He asked, "If so, then we can start the process tomorrow morning".

Geoff nodded quickly, "I'm ready for it".

Bridgette watched helplessly as Doctor Miles nodded and stood up, "then it's settled, your Chemotherapy will start bright and early in the morning, you will be moved to a new hospital room in the Cancer unit so you can go home tonight and spend one last night at home before your month in here, enjoy it, you will miss home once you're here".

Geoff nodded before standing up and clinging hold of the leaflets he had received, "I will, thanks Doctor".

Bridgette stood up too and left fairly quickly, Geoff watched her leave and immediately followed her; she was walking incredibly fast to Geoff's old hospital room to grab his clothes and go home, she was sick of this place and wanted to be at home.

Geoff slowly caught up with his wife, "Look, Bridge I-."

"We better go pack up your stuff".

Geoff winced at her cold response, still he fell silent and slowly nodded and followed Bridgette to his room.

* * *

It got later in the day and Bridgette and Geoff had finally gone back home, however the news of Geoff's Cancer hung around their heads like the said virus itself. Things were awkward between the two, a first in their relationship.

Geoff was sprawled out on the sofa and was reading some of the pamphlets that Doctor Miles had given him, Geoff hated studying at school, yet for some reason he was drawn to reading and researching about his illness, he just guessed that it was because he wanted to find out the chances of surviving.

However all through his research, he kept a little grin on his face, Geoff had been through rougher days than this, and there was one thing to keep him going through times like this and that was to keep smiling.

Bridgette, however, was not so happy, she stayed in the kitchen for half of the evening, cleaning , cooking, washing up, doing anything and everything she could to try and keep her mind off what was going on, but there was too much going on in her mind. Too much for her to cope with.

Geoff then chuckled to himself on the sofa, causing Bridgette to look up at him. Geoff noticed this and smiled at her, "It says here that this acute…cancer thing mainly affects children…you always did say to me that I was a child trapped in an adults body".

Bridgette paused, she nodded briefly and turned back to the kitchen, Geoff sighed and looked over again.

"Look, Bridge. You've been quiet all night…can you please just say something to me?" Geoff asked, he slowly stood up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen.

Bridgette carried on drying a plate that she had just washed up, she remained hunched over the sink and refused to turn around, Geoff slowly approached her and leant on the bar, "Come on, Bridge, we've got to talk about this at some point, we might as well do it now".

Bridgette still refused to turn around, and now she was fighting the tears back that were trying to cascade down her face.

"Listen…I'd rather you spoke to me at least once tonight, I'm going into the hospital for a month tomorrow, I'm not going to be at home for a whole month…I'd at least like my last night to be one that I'll never forget with you, I mean, I might not be able to come home for a while, this information that Doctor Miles gave me says that I'll get pretty weak when the treatment starts-."

_**SMASH.**_

Geoff jumped back slightly as the plate slipped out of Bridgette's hands and crashed down to the floor, smashing into smithereens, china shards poured over the kitchen floor and an eerie silence closely followed.

"Shit" Bridgette mumbled as she bent down and started to scrape up all the chards on the floor with her bare hands, Geoff watched this and jumped to action.

"Don't do that" He calmly said, "You'll cut yourself".

Bridgette refused to listen to him and carried on collecting the pieces and placing them into a small pile; Geoff bent down to her level and tried to pull her away from the danger.

"Leave me alone" Bridgette snapped back, tugging her arms away from Geoff and carrying on.

Geoff sighed loudly, "I'm not going to let you carry on like this, you're upset, I can tell. But there's no need to take this all out on me, I didn't wish this upon myself, I hope you know".

Bridgette sniffed loudly, and Geoff knew that she had finally given into those tears that wanted to fall, Bridgette sniffed again and wiped her eyes and for the first time in hours she looked up at Geoff, her eyes were misty and her lower lip was trembling.

"How come you're not scared?" She whispered, her voice thick and wavering.

Geoff blinked, "I am" He said, he reached down and stroked Bridgette's hand, "I'm terrified, but I'm not going to let it affect me, if I've only got a few more weeks here then I'm not going to let it run me".

"Don't say that-."

"But I might" Geoff quickly replied, he cupped Bridgette's face in his hands and rubbed the tears away, "Look…the worse could happen, we were told that, but at the same time the good could happen and I could beat this thing…but we won't know until this month is over, and for this whole month I won't stop smiling, I'm not going to let this get the better of me".

Bridgette slowly nodded; she brushed past the pile of broken china and leant in Geoff's arms, "How come I'm so afraid of losing you then?"

"Because you love me too much" Geoff replied with a small chuckle.

* * *

Their last night was short lived, they couldn't do much because they didn't want to make things worse for themselves, they ended up watching a few films and then falling asleep in each others arms on the sofa, but then that fateful day finally came when Geoff's phone started ringing early in the morning, telling him that the hospital were ready for him to come in and start the treatment.

Bridgette drove him to the hospital, along with a few things to keep him occupied while he stayed there, and then it was time for the treatment to start.

Doctor Miles set up a large needle that was soon inserted into Geoff's face, despite it being a very serious thing, Bridgette couldn't help but smile at the faces that Geoff was pulling, he was trying to stay calm and collect as the medicine was placed from the needle into his arm, but when he took one look at the needle, he went pale and his face changed to a look of grimace, even the nurses were pretty amused by him too.

Once this was over and done with, they left Geoff to relax, Doctor Miles checked Geoff's vital signs and smiled, "Everything looks good" He said, "I'll check back on you in a few minutes" As he left he bent down and brought the waste bin that was situated on the other side of the room closer to Geoff's bedside, Geoff took no notice of this and he leant back into a pillow with a gentle sigh and smiled at Bridgette, "That wasn't so bad".

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right" She slowly reached out and patted Geoff's hand, "how do you feel?"

"A little dizzy and sore…but ok" Geoff said, just as these words left his lips he paused and then gagged loudly, Bridgette nervously jumped up as Geoff leant over and grabbed the nearby waste bin and was violently sick into it.

Bridgette feared for Geoff and quickly called for the Doctor to come back, Doctor Miles rushed back in and saw Geoff being sick, a few nursed rushed back in too and started to make him comfortable again.

"This is normal, completely normal" Doctor Miles explained once Geoff had stopped being sick, "Everyone's body reacts differently to the drugs, some people have to be sick, there's nothing to worry about".

Bridgette nodded, "if you say so".

"Trust me, as of now Geoff is doing absolutely fine" He then left the room again, leaving Geoff and Bridgette in silence.

"Wow…" Geoff mumbled, "I haven't been sick like that since New Years Eve last year. Remember, babe? I puked up a storm because I drank so much" Geoff said with a small laugh, "Good times, eh?"

Bridgette paused again, she opened her mouth at Geoff's attitude towards this but refused to question him again, she knew what he was doing, he was trying to keep his spirits up, he always did it in these kinds of situations.

It was something she just had to get used to.

* * *

The weeks went on and Geoff carried on getting treatment, just as Doctor Miles had said before, the side affects soon came into place, Geoff kept on being sick and started to get weaker and horribly thin, he was so weak he could barely eat food and soon had to be fed through a tube.

Bridgette came to visit him everyday and she could see that he was getting thinner and weaker, it made her incredibly sad but every time she came to visit Geoff just managed to smile at her, and he spoke to her as if there was nothing wrong, it Bridgette closed her eyes and listened to him speak it just sounded like he had a sore throat or a bad hangover, not that he was in the midst of treatment for cancer.

Doctor Miles was pleased with Geoff's progress, however he wanted to run a few tests on Bridgette too, just in case the same thing had been passed on to her through sexual intercourse, it was routine, and had to be done, but Bridgette was less than pleased.

As Doctor Miles ran a few tests, Bridgette waited anxiously in a hospital gown; she swung her legs back and forth as she waited for the results.

Soon Doctor Miles came back in and smiled at Bridgette, "Well, the tests show that you're clear of any symptoms of the cancer, that's good news".

Bridgette nodded, "It is indeed-."

"But there is something else you're hiding…isn't there?"

Bridgette fell silent, it was true that she did have a secret that only she knew about, of course it was going to come out when she was tested, they were doctors and not stupid, Doctor Miles raised his eyebrows at her and Bridgette slowly nodded.

"How did you find out?"

"It came out in your urine sample" Doctor Miles explained, "I suppose that's also good news…does Geoff know?"

Bridgette shook her head, "I don't want him finding out?"

"Why?"

"I don't know" Bridgette mumbled, "I suppose I want him to get better first before I tell him anything about it…is that wrong?"

Doctor Miles shook his head, "No. But at the same time I do think he should know, just the slightest detail about it…there's no harm in it".

Bridgette nodded again, still, she didn't want Geoff finding out about her secret, not yet anyway.

* * *

One of the major side affects of the Chemotherapy was of course loss of hair, Geoff soon found this happening to himself, one day he woke up and found that his pillow was covered in fallen blonde hairs, he wasn't worried of course, but that day finally came when every single hair had fallen from his usually blonde head, and since the drugs were killing any fast growing cell in his body, his hair couldn't grow back, not yet anyway.

He wanted to wear his cowboy hat, but the nurses refused and made him wear a beanie hat instead to keep his head warm, Geoff didn't mind, he just liked the comfort of a hat on his head.

Bridgette came to visit that day as per usual, and she frowned when she saw Geoff wearing a beanie, "What's going on?" She asked.

Geoff sighed, "Well…I'm now officially bald".

Bridgette blinked a few times, "Oh…I'm sorry".

"No need to be!" Geoff said with a smile, "Wanna see it?"

Without any consent from Bridgette he pulled off his hat, revealing his bald head, Bridgette stared at him. He didn't look like himself, his usually blonde covered head with soft hair was gone, and in its place was Geoff's skin tone, making his head look a lot like an egg.

"Wow" Bridgette gasped, "You look-."

"Strange?" Geoff asked, "Yeah, I know, but its pretty awesome too, I mean I could never imagine myself bald before…and now look, I don't have to!"

Bridgette's fingers twitched slightly and Geoff was this, "Wanna touch it?" He asked.

Bridgette shook her head and Geoff leant over and grabbed her hand, "Come on, it's not that bad, it's something to get used to since I don't want to get a wig".

He placed Bridgette's hand on the top of his head, Bridgette winced slightly at the touch of it, it felt odd and strange, yet she found herself running her hand down to Geoff's cheek and the slowly back up to the top of his head again.

It was smooth, and warm. And oddly comforting, so comforting that Bridgette had tears slowly pouring out her eyes and down her cheek, Geoff noticed this and smiled at her.

"Hey…there's no need to get upset" He said kindly, "I think I look pretty rad!"

Bridgette laughed to herself, "you do look pretty awesome…and I guess this means you're on the road to recovery too?"

"Yeah…I guess it does".

* * *

However, things took a horrible turn for the worse, a week before Geoff was supposed to be let out of hospital, he grew incredibly weak, the drugs weren't working and he was dying.

Bridgette was immediately at his bedside, she stayed there day and night, hoping that Geoff would somehow get better, jump out of bed and rush back off home with her.

However now he was breathing heavily, his eyes were growing dark and he looked exhausted, Bridgette's hand was on top of his and Geoff was clinging hard to it.

"I'm…dying" He finally muttered.

"No you're not" Bridgette mumbled, "you're going to be ok, Geoff. You said so yourself".

Geoff shook his head, "no, babe. I fell like death and I look it too".

Bridgette had more tears forming in her eyes, "No…don't say that, you're going to be ok, I promise you".

Geoff let out a gasping breath of air, realizing that he didn't have long left he turned to Bridgette.

"I love you" He said, "I love you and I don't know what I would have done without you these past few days…please Schmoopy-Schmoo…take care of yourself…and…the little one too".

'The little one'? Bridgette thought, and then it clicked.

Geoff knew her secret.

"But…how did you know?" Bridgette asked.

Geoff let out a wheezy chuckle, "I can tell…don't take offence but you're a little rounder, it was obvious to me".

Bridgette paused; suddenly not telling Geoff seemed like a stupid idea. She reached over and gingerly lifted his hand to her stomach and rested it on top of it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you".

"Don't be" Geoff wheezed, "I know why you didn't do it, and I respect that".

Geoff coughed loudly and closed his eyes, "Oh God…Bridgette…I love you, remember that".

"Geoff" Bridgette said, sounding wary, "Don't go, not yet".

Geoff weakly smiled, "I have to" He murmured, "Come on…tell me you love me back".

Bridgette nodded quickly, "I do, I love you too, so much, that's way you can't leave me".

Geoff smiled again, "I just wanted to hear you say that one last time".

And with that, Geoff's eyes closed, and the room was filled with a low buzzing noise.

Bridgette was immediately rushed out of the room by nurses as Doctors tried to save him, but unfortunately failed.

Geoff died that day.

* * *

"Mommy, what was my Daddy like?"

Bridgette looked down at the young boy standing next to her, he was wearing a cute little suit and was clinging hold of his Mother's hand, Bridgette smiled gently and bent to his level.

"He was a wonderful man" Bridgette explained, "He loved everything and everyone, nothing was wrong in his eyes and he could only see good".

Bridgette sniffed gently and wiped her eyes free from any tears, "And the best thing of all, on the day he died, he didn't stop smiling…and I want you to be the same, don't let anything bother you or affect you, because life is too short, do you understand?"

The young boy nodded, "Yes Mommy".

Bridgette ruffled the young boy's blonde hair and smiled, "Good boy" She said, she slowly rose back and turned to the gravestone in front of her.

It was that day, four years ago that Geoff had passed away, and now Bridgette and their son were standing at his grave, like they did every year.

Bridgette walked towards the grave and lay down a few flowers against it, then she placed a hand onto the grave and kissed it twice, "I love you Geoff, always have, always will."

She smiled gently to herself and turned back to her son, she couldn't help but notice the fact that he was like a miniature version of Geoff, she hoped that her son would be as wonderful as his Father.

"Come on" She said a she reached out for her Son's hand, "Let's go home now".

The young boy nodded and the two walked away from Geoff's gravestone, to carry on living their lives with Geoff watching over their every move from the heavens above.

* * *

_**In the arms of an Angel, **_

_**Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, **_

_**And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel;**_

_**May you find some comfort here…**_

* * *

**End.**

**Wow, that was intense, I'm actually crying my eyes out while writing this…and that had never happened before.**

**Anyway, I dedicate this to my Grandmother…and I hope your watching down on me right now, and I hope that your proud.**

**I also dedicate this to anyone who has lost someone, either to Cancer or some other way that caused death.**

**This is me over and out, I love you all and stay safe.**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**

**XXXX**


End file.
